Now There's An Idea
by Shai Butter
Summary: Outtake from All Because of A Reese's."Realization was instant. Bella. That boy was falling deeper than he realized or was willing to admit. Perhaps now he was willing and ready to admit it." Conversation between Jasper and Edward mentioned in chapter 33


**A/N: Hello everyone :D Here's just a little outtake from **_**All Because of A Reese's. **_**I realized that Jasper was barely in the story and wanted to incorporate him somehow. So here's the missing scene of Edward and Jasper planning out how to tell Bella…Enjoy. (P.S. GO READ THE FINAL CHAPTER OF **_**ALL BECAUSE OF A REESE'S!**_**)**

**Jasper's Point of View**

My phone buzzed against the coffee table of my room. I glanced up from my guitar and looked at the name. "Edward" was flashing on the screen. My eyebrows furrowed, not exactly sure what he needed, but I answered the phone.

"Edward?" I said into the phone.

"Jasper, I really need your help," he replied, almost pleadingly.

Realization was instant. Bella. That's what this was about. For weeks now, I'd seen the two of them interact. It was almost as though I was watching Alice and I falling in love all over again, with few minor differences. Bella and Edward liked to argue so much more than Alice and I, but it was one of those things that made them who they were. I chuckled to myself as I recalled all of the times I watched Edward succumb to Bella's arguments. I could see he always had something on his tongue, but he'd never say it. That boy was falling deeper than he realized or was willing to admit. Perhaps now he was willing and ready to admit it.

"With?" I asked, just wanting to make him say it.

"Bella. Jazz, I…I love her. And I don't know if she loves me back, but I know that if I don't try, I'll never know. And I need to know. And I need her to know. I just don't know how to say it. There are so many things, so many ways. Which one would be right? I mean, Bella…she deserves something great. Something more than I can give her. I can't--- Are you laughing at me?" he asked. I could almost feel the steam coming from his ears.

I was indeed laughing, but not at the situation. Edward had become so flustered, a side of him that he never let anyone else see. I knew that this was the real thing.

"Edward…it's not what you think. You do realize you were rambling, right?"

Edward sighed into the receiver. "Yeah. I'm sure I was. Jazz, you've been in love with my sister forever. Only heaven knows why, but you know what it's like, huh? Gah, man I just need some help."

"Yeah bro, you really do."

"Thanks so much for agreeing with me."

"Yeah well, I figured Bella argued with you enough for all of us."

Edward laughed dryly and sighed again. "What do I do?"

"Well, what do you have planned so far?"

"Honestly, nothing."

"Edward, think about it. Bella likes the simple things. So it doesn't have to be something extravagant. You know she'd probably freak if it was."

"True. True."

"So…?"

"Well, here's the thing. You remember that night, the one where I got into the accident?"

"I think we all remember that night," I winced. Call me a sissy, but I hated seeing my friends in the hospital. Alice says I'm just more in tune to people's feelings and that caring so much is a good thing. Emmett on the other hand, tells me be a man and rub some dirt in it.

"Well that night, I bought Bella something. We went into a jeweler's, trying to finish that task, you know, the one where we were "married". Bella had been looking at rings and there was one she liked especially. She was really tired and went to sat down and ended up falling asleep. So, I kinda bought the ring without her knowing and had it engraved and such."

"She's gonna hate you for buying it."

"Yeah, I know. But it was the perfect opportunity. How could I pass it up?"

"Was there a point to telling me this?"

"Well, I haven't given it to her yet. With all the "excitement" of the accident, I didn't find the right time. And now that we're here at my house, even though we're always alone with each other, I just can't find the right time. What's wrong with me, man?"

"You're in love, Eddie. That's what's wrong."

"But since when is it a bad thing?"

"It's not a bad thing. I'm just using your terminology."

"You're a real pain."

"I could let you ask Emmett for advice."

"Like that would happen. Just tell me what to do."

"No," I said.

"No?"

"This has to be mostly your idea. I can't _tell_ you what to do. I can help."

"Well I was thinking of singing her the song I've been writing."

"Song?" I asked. Edward hadn't written a song since his pet turtle died.

"Yeah. It's kind of cheesy, but it was best way I could think of to get my feelings out without telling Bella."

"Play it."

"Excuse me?"

"Play it for her," I suggested.

"But it's dumb."

"Edward, you're starting to sound like a girl. Grow some cojones, won't you?"

"Shut up, Jazz."

"Fine. Have fune talking to Em."

"Wait. Ugh, I'm just so nervous, you know?"

"Edward, Bella will love whatever you do. My advice is to play the song for her. Let her react and then BAM! Give her the ring. If she accepts, then ride off into the sunset or something. If she doesn't, give it five minutes, then throw a bucket of cold water on her. That should wake her up."

"Jasper…" Edward growled.

"What? I was trying to loosen you up. Man, this girl's got you wrapped around her finger."

"You're one to talk, Jazziper," he sneered.

"Touche."

"So what then?"

"I already told you. Just play her the song, give her the ring. Things will fall into place after that. Or better yet, ask Esme. I'm sure she'll have some great ideas as to what would make a woman swoon."

"Thanks Jasper."

"No problem, Ed."

"I really hate that name."

"And it really hates you."

"Alice has rubbed off on you," he chuckled.

"That's fresh. Coming from you."

"Oh shut up. Thanks again Jazz. You really helped."

"Don't mention it. Especially to Emmett. Now go off and be Mr. Prince Charming or Romeo. Whichever floats your boat."

Edward laughed freely, thanked me once more and hung up the phone. I chuckled to myself as I picked up my guitar and started to play. A song for the one you love. Now there was an idea. Alice would love it.

**A/N: So what did you think? It's very simple and not too long, but I wanted to give Jasper his own little one-shot. I hope you enjoyed it. Review please :D**


End file.
